Finding Yourself
by fromhellgirl
Summary: I'm not sure how to summerise,basicly it's about how harry deals after the TriWizard cup.Please dont be put off by my bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Finding Yourself

Hi. This is my first fanficion so be easy on me all comments are wanted just try not to be too harsh. Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: all this stuff belongs to J.K.Rowling not me.

No emotion

Harry James Potter never showed any emotion. He never cried, he never shook with fear and he never told anyone if scared or lonely. It's not that he did it on purpose. He just did it. Harry had been told from a very young age that boys did not cry or get scared and if he did then he was bad and if he were bad then he would get a beating. Naturally Harry did not want a beating.

Now at 14, many people were quite worried about our young hero. Sirus in particular had pointed out more than once of how it wasn't healthy for Harry to bottle up his emotions.

Harry had not even cried after the Tri-Wizard cup. He had calmly walked away from Cedric's body and told Dumbledor what had happened. The way Harry had handled it worried Albus Dumbledor more than he could say. Harry had not showed a hint of worry or sadness. Yes, it was indeed worrying.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Yourself

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns it not me

Right on with this chapter

Home

After coming home from school, Harry had been sent many an owl from his friends and sirus asking him to come and stay, but Harry had said that he would see but he was very busy and truth be told he was busy.

The day after coming home, Harry had caught the Knight Bus and had gone to diagon alley. The first thing he did was get 1000 galleons (£2000) then Harry had gone and bought himself several books on dualing, defence, Occlumency, Tranfiguration and Apperating.(Is that how you spell it?!).Harry had then had than had the remaining money changed to Muggle form and set of for Muggle London.

The first thing he did was buy himself new clothes. He went into many designer shops and bought himself many designer things. His favourite was a black Tee Shirt. Harry had then bought 2 punch bags, several weights and a treadmill to be delivered, the next day, at Private Drive.

Ever since then all Harry had done was eat, sleep, study and train. By the Third week of the holidays Harry had developed quite body in fact most of the tops he had bought were now quite tight due to all the muscle.

Harry's "family" had decided that it was best to ignore him in case "that convict" came and turned them into frogs or something. So Harry had plenty on time to train, plan for battle against Voldemort and do homework. In fact Harry had so much time that he done extra homework. He had only been assigned to do 5 inches on sleeping potions but he had done 9 and a half inches. There was no way Snape could fail him for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Yourself

Disclaimer: j.k.rowling owns it not me

Letters and Destiny

Harry was doing his afternoon work out when Hedwig flew intro the room.

"Hey girl, got me a letter?" Hedwig hooted and pecked affectionately at Harry's finger before dropping the letter on his lap. Harry picked it up and read…

**Dear Harry,**

**How are you? Are Dursleys treating you right? How come you've been so busy this summer? You cut yourself off from everyone Harry. It's not healthy for you to isolate yourself. I no you fell badly about what happened at the end of school but it wasn't your fault Harry. Why don't you come and stay with me for the rest of the holidays?**

**Write back soon**

**All my love Sirus**

Oh no! Not again! Why did everyone think he was trying to isolate himself! He was just busy training. After all he was going to have to dual with Voldemort and one of the basic needs for daulling was to be in shape. Well he had to write back or Sirus would think the Dursleys weren't letting him.

**Dear Sirus,**

**I'm Fine and I AM NOT trying to isolate myself. I've just been homework and stuff. Yes the Dursleys are treating me just fine. I'll come stay with you for the rest of the holiday but I'll need some help getting my stuff to yours. Let me Know when someone is coming.**

**Can't wait to see you**

**Love **

**Harry**

There that'll do. He gave the letter to Hedwig and watched as she flew off into the distance. Then He began packing his bags. When it got to 4:00 Harry decided it was time for dinner, so he went downstairs and made himself some salad and smoke salmon. He sat down and ate it. Harry gad almost finished when his cousin came into the room.

"Why have you gone all healthy all of a sudden? all this rabbit food and training stuff?"

"Well Dud, unlike you some of us care what happens to our bodies and since my destiny requires me to fight an evil wizard, I kinda wanna live, so it seems a good idea to get in shape. Don't cha think?"

"You?! Fight?! Don't make me laugh"

"Whatever Dud, just because I have a purpose in life, unlike you, is no reason to get jealous."

"I am not!"

"Whatever." and with that Harry went up into his room to train until 6:00 and then to study until 7:00 and then to go to bed ready for an early start in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this apart from maybe the plot but the chances are someone else has thought of it as well.

Just a short 1

Chapter 4

When Harry awoke the next morning (5:00) Hedwig was back. He took the letter from her and opened it

**Dear Harry,**

**Can't wait to see you. Reamus will be at yours at 11:00. So be ready. Are you sure the Dursleys are treating you right? And don't forget your firebolt I haven't had a chance to get a proper look at it yet.**

**All my Love **

**Sirius **

Harry smiled. Sirius really did worry about him too much.

He looked at his bedside clock. 5:10. Harry got up went to the toilet then came back into his room and trained until 6:30 when he went to have a nice long shower. At 7:00 he went down for breakfast. Harry had made himself some toast then went back upstairs to finish packing and to read his new book; Defence: An Advanced Guide.

Hey I'll try and make the next one longer 


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Yourself **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this yada yada yada you no da drill**

**Rite on with this chapter**

**Chapter 5**

At 11:00am Harry heard his aunt scream. Reamus was here.

"Get out you freak we don't want your sort here!"

"Calm down I'm just going to take Harry for the rest of the summer. Ok?"

"Fine just hurry up and don't touch anything I don't want your unnaturalness spreading around my home"

A few minutes later there was a knock at Harry's door.

"Come In" Right on queue Reamus came in.

"Hello Harry how are yo…" Reamus was shocked. Harry looked so different. Harry had all new clothes; designer by the looks of things, and well it looked like he had been doing some serious working out.

"Oh. Hi ya .I'm good I just need some help with some of my stuff"

"Ummm…right ok then." Reamus said snapping out of his trance. He went to pick up one of the boxes by the window. "Oh my God Harry! What have you got in here?!"

"I think that box has weights in it" he said simply

Weights? What on Earth was Harry doing with weights?! Then again Harry does look like he's been working out.

"Why have you got weights for Harry?"

"Well, I read somewhere that one of the basics for dulling is being in good shape and since Voldermort is out for my blood I figured I might as well try not to end up dead." _So that was why._

"Harry myself and Sirius would never let anything bad happen to you"

"Whatever can we just already?"

"Sure. Come on then there's a ministry car outside waiting for us, but as far as there concerned your going to visit Ron at the Borrow. When we get there we'll floo over to Sirius's place ok?"

"Sure I know the drill" Harry picked up his case and Hedwigs cage and made his way downstairs. Reamus followed. When they got downstairs Harry called goodbye to his aunt, she did not reply, and went to the car. Reamus followed and told the driver were to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Yourself

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns it not me

Right on with this chapter

A few minutes later they were at the Burrow. Harry had quickly said "hi" to Ron and then himself and Reamus had flooed over to Grimmauld place.

Harry walked in and the next thing he knew, his godfather had him in a fatherly like hug like no other. Harry didn't what to do. He had never had a hug before; I mean Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and a few of the girls, or bed buddies as he liked to call them, had tried but he imagined it felt like hugging a brick wall. That just wasn't the way Harry worked. Harry liked to keep things bottled up; it was all he had ever known.

Sirius could tell, Harry was uncomfortable, so he let go to have a look at his godson. He was shocked. Harry just looked so different. He laws so defined, he was so much taller, his hair was a little longer than before all in all he looked all grown up. It was hard to connect this Harry to the 13 year old he had meet after Azkaban.

"So how have you been?"

"Alright, you know nothing out of the norm."

"Good, Good. Do you know what you want for your birthday?"

"Oh I don't know. Anything really. I'm not fussed."

"But it's your birthday!"

"I am aware of that you!" Harry was starting o get angry, not that he showed it, why did Sirius have to make such a big deal out of such unimportant things. Fighting Volermort war far more important than what he got for his bloody birthday!

"Ok, Ok. Listen, why don't you go settle in. Your room is on the second floor, first door on your left. I'll call you down for lunch ok?"

"ok"

"Right then. What cha want for lunch?"

"What've you got?"

"Everything"

"Well I'll have a pasta and tuna salad and use low fat salad cream. Thanks" and then he went upstairs to find his room.

Sirius couldn't believe it. Harry and salad in the same sentence?! What on Earth ?!

At 12:00pm Sirius, Harry and Reamus sat down to lunch.

"So what's with the salad Harry?"

"Oh Sirius, leave him alone. If Harry wants to look after himself more, then I say well done!"

"Thanks Reamus, Sirius I'm just trying look after myself. I mean I need to be in shape if I'm going to dual Voldermort again. Don't cha think?"

"I guess… but you shouldn't let it run your life Harry"

"I'm not"

"Well Ok then. Everyone done?… good"

Harry then went off to study for an hour and then train for a bit. Truth be told Harry .J. Potters life has gotten into a routine.

**5:00am- get up**

**5:10-toilet**

**5:15-train**

**6:30-shower**

**7:00-breakfast**

**7:20-relax**

**7:30-study**

**9:30-train**

**11:30-short shower**

**12:00pm-lunch**

**12:30-study**

**2:00-relax**

**2:30-train**

**3:00-shower**

**3:30-homework**

**4:00-dinner**

**4:45-tidy room**

**5:00-train**

**6:00-shower**

**6:30-study**

**7:30-bed.**

That was the went everyday, well apart from today, but that's cos he was moving to stay at Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer. Harry had no doubt that by tomorrow his normal routine would fall back into place. And sure enough, by the afternoon his routine was back.

**Dun! Review please!!!!!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Note

Just to let you know I will update soon it's just I've been busy moving house and revising for my exams

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
